One Hour
by HelenLouise
Summary: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: This is my first sojourn into this fandom, so I hope I do it justice. Also, here in the UK, we are only up to episode 17 so forgive me if anything goes against future canon. P.S. Those of you who know my work will also know I'm prone to the odd evil cliff hanger. You have been warned!

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter One

They met for their brief first thing in the morning, as was their routine. Four of them – Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua – always tried to start the day by taking a half hour to drink coffee, review any ongoing cases and generally get a head start on whatever might lie in store for them.

It was a routine Danny liked because, since essentially being drafted into Five-0, routine was something that had definitely been lacking in his life. So, when said routine was interrupted by the beep of a cellphone, a brief frown flickered across his features – before he sheepishly realised that the sound had come from his own hip.

With an apologetic smile, Danny pulled his phone free of its holder and glanced at the display. He had a text message, with a picture attachment and his heart began to race as he read the words: _'Isn't she beautiful?' _With a hand that trembled only minutely, he opened the attachment.

"What the hell?" He couldn't prevent the words from escaping – and his tone immediately had the rest of the team looking worriedly at him.

"What is it?" Inevitably, it was Steve who asked the question. Five-0 was his team and he took his responsibilities towards them extremely seriously.

A confused frown marring his handsome face, Danny turned the phone so they all could see. "It's Grace..." His voice shook. He couldn't help it. His entire world revolved solely around his daughter – and sudden, inexplicable fear twisted in his gut. It was only a picture after all; a picture of his daughter sleeping, seemingly peacefully. But who had sent it – and why?

"Who's it from?" Kono asked, her own concern evident in her voice and written across her expressive features.

"I don't know... It doesn't..." He checked his phone again, just in case he'd somehow got it wrong the first time. The sender still showed up as 'unknown'. "I don't know," he said again.

"Where is Grace right now?" Chin asked, getting over the shock quicker than the rest of them – and realising that 8.30 was too late for the little girl to still be sleeping on a school day.

"Ah..." Danny was off-balance and fighting off full blown panic. He couldn't immediately process the question, much less formulate an answer. Nothing pushed his buttons like even a perceived threat to Grace.

"Danny..." Whatever Steve might have been about to say was cut off by the cellphone, still in Danny's hand, startling them all by bursting into life.

Glancing down at it, the detective felt his panic threaten to escalate out of control. _'Unknown Number'_ flashed mockingly back at him. He swallowed heavily and thumbed the 'receive' key.

He heard Steve say: "Danny, put it on speaker", but he ignored the command, because he knew – he just _knew_ – that his entire world was about to come crashing down.

And he was right.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ask McGarrett how it feels to hear a shot down the telephone; to know what that shot means; and to be unable to do anything about it."<em>

The voice on the other end of the phone was unrecognisable, obviously electronically disguised. But, even so impersonal, the words sent a chill down Danny's spine and had his racing heart thundering in his chest.

"If you hurt her..." Anger was rapidly catching up with fear and he couldn't help the somewhat clichéd words that spilled out.

"_Now is not the time for empty threats, Williams,"_ the voice interrupted him – irritation carrying despite the synthetics. _"Now you listen and you do exactly as I say."_

Danny paced as he listened; restless, impotent energy had him stalking around the briefing room, his free hand clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to hit something. He glanced up occasionally, but couldn't quite bring himself to meet the eyes of his team-mates. He felt unshed tears burning at this implicit threat to his daughter – and his pride didn't want to let them see his weakness.

He saw Chin working at the main computer, but paid it no heed. Instead, he spun abruptly on his heel and asked the obvious question: "What do you want from me?"

"_That's better. That attitude will keep your daughter alive," _the accursed voice continued. _"And I'm giving you exactly one hour to make sure she stays alive."_

"What are you..?" Danny tried to interrupt – belatedly recognising that Chin was trying to put a trace on the call, but he was swiftly cut off.

"_Don't play me for a fool. Go to the payphone at the pier-head on Main and we'll talk again." _There was a soft, malicious chuckle. _"Need I warn you to come alone? Hurry, Williams, or one hour from now your daughter dies."_

* * *

><p>Steve and Kono could only watch helplessly as their friend talked and paced; empathic to his distress, but still unable to intervene. At least Chin was doing something: his slender fingers typing in commands on the tabletop, as he sought to give them some clue as to what was going on.<p>

Steve almost envied him, as he wished there was something he could be doing as well. But all he could do was be there for his partner when the time came.

And that time came with startling alacrity. Danny's arm dropped back to his side and a look of complete despair weighed down his features.

"Danny?" Steve felt his own panic flare at the defeatism his normally feisty friend was displaying. "Danny, what did he say?"

"I uh... I have to go..." He scrubbed one hand over his face. "He has Gracie and he'll kill her... And I have to go..."

"Not by yourself." There were too many threats out there and Danny wasn't thinking – he was merely reacting. And Steve didn't want him going off half-cocked and without backup. "Take a minute, Danny. Tell me what he said."

But Danny exploded in anger and frustration and downright terror: "I don't have a minute! Not a minute." He grabbed for his jacket. "Because, in one hour there are sixty minutes, Steve. Sixty, that's all. Sixty minutes... I gotta go."

"Danny..." Steve's voice was sympathetic and he held out a placating hand. "Danny, let us help."

"No... No, you can't. Let me handle this." He was almost at the door, but turned to look back at his friends. "Please don't follow me... Please... For my daughter..."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kono stared at the door through which Danny had just disappeared – and then turned incredulous eyes on her boss:<p>

"You're not going after him?" she accused.

"Not right now," Steve answered, curtly. He was hovering over Chin's shoulder and barely spared her a glance.

"Well, would you mind if I..?"

"Danny's car is equipped with Lo-jack – and he's in no presence of mind to disable it." Steve straightened up and offered her a smile. "We'll follow him, but we don't want him, or anyone else, to know it."

Chin also stood up to face her: "Our best chance was a trace on the cell, but it's a bust." He shrugged apologetically: "Disposable cell with no GPS tracker. Danny could have kept him on the phone for an hour and we still wouldn't know who or where they are."

"So what do we do?" Kono asked, hating the plaintive tone to her voice, but unable to prevent it.

Unsurprisingly, Steve's response was firm and assured: "I'm going after Danny; I've given him enough of a head start. You two work on the photo. And try to get hold of Rachael. Try and figure out where she is in all of this."

Then he was gone with a suddenness and urgency that matched Danny's own.

"Work on the photo?" Kono arched her brows. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"You think I took all that time working on a trace?" Chin grinned back at her and pulled the photo of Grace up onto the main screen. "Word of warning, cuz – don't keep anything open on your phone for more than a minute if you don't want me to see it."

* * *

><p>Danny drove like a maniac; in fact, he drove in a manner that would have made Steve proud as he tore through the streets of Hawaii – with blue lights flashing and a blatant disregard for his own wellbeing.<p>

In spite of his recklessness, it was still some fifteen minutes later when he screeched to a halt beside the designated phone booth, relieved to see no-one in it. The reason for its availability became clear when he got out of his car and saw a crudely fashioned "wet paint" sign stuck to the door.

Danny ignored it, because the telephone in the booth was already ringing.

"What do you want?" he demanded, breathless simply due to the arduousness of the situation.

"_You made good time. Are you alone?" _The now-hated voice intoned.

"Yes..." Danny looked around wildly, praying he was telling the truth. "Yes, I'm alone."

"_Good. Then here is what you will do. In order to save your daughter's life, you will kill the Governor of Hawaii."_

Danny felt like all of the breath had been punched out of his body. Kill Governor Jameson, or let his daughter die. Be the assassin of an unarmed and innocent woman; or seal Grace's fate.

"Please..." He was reduced to begging, but he didn't care.

"_A life for a life. Prove how much you love your daughter."_

"Please..." He begged again.

The voice on the end of the phone was unmoving: _"You have thirty-nine minutes remaining."_

Then the phone went dead.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: Many, Many thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Such a fantastic response is absolutely inspirational. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much. I will try to update every 3 or 4 days, but please understand that minor irritations like work sometime get in the way. Thanks again for your support.

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Two

Steve watched from a distance as his partner collapsed against the payphone, seemingly lost in complete hopelessness. The high-gain microphone he'd tried to eavesdrop with had provided scant information. Only able to hear Danny's side of the conversation, the two desperate cries of _'Please'_ had only served to make the dread crawling in his stomach morph into all out fear.

If anything happened to Grace, he knew his friend would be lost to him forever. As Danny had once told him: she was his life.

Then he saw Danny scrub roughly at his eyes and square his shoulders as he emerged from the phone booth. The detective took a long look around – making Steve glad he'd parked some distance away – and then his shoulders dropped again as he climbed back into his car.

Steve wanted nothing more than to run over to him; to let him know he was not alone; to offer the comfort and support he so clearly needed.

But saving Grace had to be their priority – and Danny had clearly been told to go it alone; had, in fact, implicitly asked Steve to 'let him handle it'.

So Steve hung back, keeping out of sight. Even when Danny drove away, he didn't immediately follow – but trusted the Lo-jack to keep tabs on his partner so he could remain invisible.

* * *

><p>Kono shook her head as she walked back into the command centre of the Five-0 headquarters. "Rachael's phone went straight to voicemail, so I tried the house. The housekeeper told me that 'Mr Stan and Miss Rachael' aren't home and she has no idea when they'll be back."<p>

"What about step-Stan?" Chin asked, adopting the unaffectionate nickname Danny had tagged on Rachael's new husband. "Did you try him?"

"Of course, but with the same lack of result." Kono swept her long hair back – a sure sign of frustration. "His mobile is off and his office don't know where he is. Can it be a coincidence that, right now, nobody else is contactable?"

"I don't believe in coincidence," her cousin replied, grim faced. "What about the school?"

"The principal would not discuss any of the pupils over the phone." Her disappointment in being unable to provide a single lead was clear in her tone.

"Then we need a new angle." Chin offered her an encouraging smile. "Take a look at this photo. Everything about it is wrong."

"Of course it's wrong." Kono shook her head again. "I mean, who would use an eight year old as leverage..."

"No, cuz. Look with your eyes and not with your heart." Chin swept the photo from the tabletop onto a monitor. "Look at this like it isn't Grace and Danny."

"Okay..." Kono frowned, trying to push her emotions to the back of her mind. "So she's sleeping and... she's wearing pink pyjamas and... she looks... oh!" She finally saw what Chin was getting at. "She's smiling – like she's having a nice dream."

"I've worked kidnappings before," Chin confirmed. "And that is not the face of a kidnapped child."

"We need to call Steve," she said.

Chin's phone was already in his hand.

* * *

><p>Danny wasn't thinking straight. In fact, he was barely thinking at all. The kidnapper clearly had some knowledge of the island and had planned to put him under the maximum amount of pressure: his choice of phone booth had taken Danny miles in the wrong direction and then left him with less than a forty minute deadline to get back across town to the Governor's mansion.<p>

There was absolutely no room for error.

Blue lights and sirens were of little help as the rush hour traffic grew to a peak.

Fear threatening to push him into hyperventilation, all he could do was pound angrily on his horn and wait for the crawling traffic to open up for him.

His only thoughts were for his daughter – so, when his phone rang, he snatched at it without taking even a moment to check the caller ID.

"I'm on my way," he said. "The traffic... Please don't hurt her..."

"_On your way where, Danny?"_ Steve's voice came back to him – and he almost sagged with relief. Despite his words, it was good to know that his partner still had his back. But, swiftly on the heels of his relief, his despair rose back to the surface.

"I... I can't talk, Steve," he stalled. "Gracie's kidnapper might call..."

"_And if he does, you can switch from my call to his!"_ Steve snapped back. _"Dammit, you know how a modern cellphone works! Talk to me, Danny. Let me help. Where are you going?"_

"I can't." Danny saw a gap in traffic and spurted through it; then recklessly ran a red light – narrowly avoiding being T-boned by a garbage truck. There was no reaction down the phone line and Danny didn't know quite what to make of that. It proved he wasn't being followed by his team. And the realisation made him feel sick – though whether it was through relief or disappointment, he didn't know.

"_Danny, listen – if it's a ransom demand, you know we can help..."_

"No, no ransom. " His eyes flicked to the clock on the dashboard. More than ten more minutes had passed and he was still too far away. "Steve, please. I have to do this."

"_Do what? Danny, talk to me!"_

"I can't... I... I gotta go." Danny closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry."

He pressed the 'end' button on his cell and tossed the offending item onto the passenger seat. Then he bit down on his disappointment when it didn't immediately ring again.

_Help me, Steve,_ he silently pleaded, _because I don't know what to do._

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Steve yelled into his cellphone, even though he knew it was totally useless. Danny had cut him off – and, as much as he wanted to, he didn't immediately call him back.<p>

Instead, he tried to process everything he knew: Grace had been kidnapped and there was no ransom. And Danny had begged to go it alone.

Steve shook his head as he sat in his truck and watched the progress of the Camaro still transmitting to him from the Lo-jack. Wheels turned in his head as he wondered, if there was no ransom, exactly what the kidnapper was demanding.

Sitting up straighter in his seat he recalled Danny's response back at HQ – what now seemed like a lifetime ago – when Steve had merely asked for a minute.

And Danny had ranted about _sixty _minutes; about the importance of _one hour _after he'd taken the phone call from the kidnapper.

Danny was on a deadline.

His eyes narrowed as he calculated the time of Danny's drive from HQ to a seemingly random phone booth – and then the remaining time to get to... where?

As Steve typed a permutation into his smart phone, he was interrupted by an incoming call.

"Chin, what do you know?" he demanded, without preamble.

"_Rachael and Stan are incommunicado; the school won't talk over the phone." _He heard Chin take a breath and Steve bit down on his instinctive reaction to start issuing orders and let him finish: _"And, from that photo, Grace doesn't look like she's been kidnapped; she doesn't look like she even knows she's in danger."_

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, as he pulled his truck back out into the traffic.

"_She's relaxed and smiling,"_ the other man answered – confusion, which matched Steve's own, clear in his voice. _"There isn't even a hint of anxiety on her face."_

"Could she have been drugged?"

"_I don't think so, but... Call it a hunch... There's something off about this whole situation..."_

Steve could picture Chin shaking his head as he spoke, but knew better than to question the man's somewhat vague words. He'd already known him long enough to trust his hunches – but, more importantly, his father had trusted him.

"Okay, talk to the school," he ordered, acting even as he let this new turn of events sink in. "Find out why Grace isn't there on a Friday. Find out if she said anything... Gave any clue... Or if they know where Stan and Rachael might be."

"_What are you going to do?"_

His phone beeped again and he quickly glanced down at the screen – at the results it showed him – and he felt a muscle twitch in his jaw.

"I'm sticking with Danny," he replied, keeping his voice calm – even though he felt anything but. "Keep me posted."

"_You got it, boss."_

Steve looked again at the results of his search and only one destination leapt out to him. In the time he had remaining, Danny's only viable destination could be the Governor's mansion.

But he didn't want to guess as to why he was being sent there; because none of the options were anything his partner would find easy to live with.

Putting Chin's hunch to the back of his mind, Steve focused on the facts:

Danny being sent to the mansion most likely meant a terrorist making demands; or a murderer looking for an out. It might be related to Sang Min or Victor Hesse – and Steve knew it would kill Danny to have to negotiate with their kind.

But he would, because Grace was his life.

But Steve was Danny's partner and would always have his back. And he knew the island a whole lot better than the haole ever could; knew he could make it to their common destination before his friend.

He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and headed towards the mansion, picking up his phone as he drove.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: I honestly can't thank you all enough for the tremendous support and feedback I've received for this story. Every positive response makes my day! Thanks again.

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Three

It was Chin who went to the school. His motorbike wove easily in and out of traffic; leaving sweaty, frustrated motorists trailing in his wake.

He made short work of the trip to Grace's school and found the Principal already waiting for him; courtesy of another phone call from Kono.

The woman who had been so bound by procedure over the phone was much more accommodating when confronted by a man with a badge – and from Five-0, no less.

She knew Grace's father was also a member of the illustrious – or possibly notorious – team.

"Yes, Grace had permission to be absent from school today," she said, as she walked with Chin towards her office. "Although, of course, we prefer our students to take their vacations outside of term time."

"Vacation?" Chin repeated, perplexed. "Grace's father knew nothing about a vacation."

"I can't comment on that." She spoke the words softly and her eyes drifted away from Chin's as she said them. "But it was Grace's stepfather who approached me directly to ask about it."

"Did he give you a reason?" Chin was feeling more and more uncomfortable with what he was hearing – and his hunch felt like it was growing more substance with every word that was said.

The Principal bit her lip and looked away: "Mr Edwards spoke to me in confidence."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, there is no such thing as Principal/Stepfather confidentiality." His eyes hardened. "Tell me what he said."

The woman offered him a sad smile: "In the last few weeks, Grace has never been happier than when she's been with her dad. Her real dad."

"They certainly do seem to complement one another," Chin encouraged – trying hard not to think about what Danny was going through, even as they stood there. "Go on."

"Mr Edwards told me he'd planned a surprise trip away for Grace and her mother," she went on – no longer seeming concerned about betraying Stan's confidence. "He said it had to be the Friday, but he didn't say why. And he didn't say where they were going. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Chin nodded at her; she genuinely had tried to help – albeit with a little pushing. He took a card from his pocket and handed it to her: "If you think of anything else..."

"Officer Chin, the welfare of these children is my_ only_ priority – and I told you Grace is never happier than when she's been with her dad." Surprisingly, in light of her initial reticence, her eyes suddenly burned into his; and she added: "The rest of the time, she's exhibiting textbook symptoms of being caught in the middle of a decaying relationship. "

"And you think that's why Stan has taken them all away this weekend." Chin easily filled in the gaps of what she didn't say. "To try and repair his marriage."

When she nodded, albeit hesitantly, he took off from the office like the hounds of hell were after him.

* * *

><p>Kono was left feeling frustrated and somewhat useless as she was left alone at HQ, with no fresh leads to chase down.<p>

Feeling the need to be doing something, she tried to review the precious little they had to go on. It was beyond belief that neither of Grace's parents could be contacted – and at the precise moment their daughter had been kidnapped.

Her cousin had said he didn't believe in coincidence; and neither did Kono.

A mild suspicion forming in her mind, she had the computer display everything it had on Stanley Edwards – Rachael's husband and Grace's new stepfather.

As she perused the information, her frown only deepened. Stan was a property developer on a multi-million dollar scale – and he currently had permits pending on a major hotel complex and resort.

It made absolutely no sense for the man to suddenly seemingly drop off the face of the earth.

Somebody in his office had to know how to get hold of him – because people like Stan wouldn't be completely unreachable. Not ever.

Smiling grimly, she picked up the phone: "I need to speak to someone regarding the Highlands project and a potential lawsuit..."

Within seconds a suddenly flustered secretary had her transferred through to a junior partner. Warming to her role, Kono cut the man off almost as soon as he started talking.

"It's Edwards or no-one," she snapped. "If I don't speak to him now, my lawyers are talking compensation that could run into nine figures."

"Wait... wait..." the unidentified man stammered back. "I can get a message to him... He's on a boat. It has a satellite phone."

"Give me the number." And when he did, she hung up with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>Finally, the traffic hampering Danny's progress began to thin out and he was able to move at something more than a snail's pace. He couldn't help himself from glancing frequently, desperately at the clock on the dashboard. Each minute that ticked by had his panic growing – as he began to genuinely believe he wasn't going to make it in time.<p>

The terror of the consequences, should that happen, threatened to close his throat and stop him from breathing at all. He rubbed one hand over his face and slewed the Camaro around a SUV that wouldn't get out of his way quickly enough.

Miraculously, the road suddenly seemed to open up in front of him – and he let his car do what it did best: the needle on the speedometer very quickly climbing up to almost 100 miles per hour.

The timing was still going to be close, but he was going to make it. He _had_ to make it.

Danny pulled up in front of the Governor's mansion's gates with a little over four minutes to spare.

Winding down his window, he silently prayed he could fast-talk his way inside, without wasting any of the precious little time he had left.

Then he could have cried in utter relief when the gate swung serenely open, before he even got close enough to press the entry request button.

* * *

><p>Steve had kept his call to Governor Jameson as short and to the point as possible. After all, he couldn't say exactly why Danny was on his way to the mansion – only that he was definitely heading there.<p>

It took all of his persuasive powers, but he eventually managed to convince the Governor to allow Danny quick and immediate access to her office. Luckily – or not, Steve couldn't help but suspect – she didn't have a 9.30 appointment and so she let her PA know to expect officers from Five-0.

Then it took a few more words – calmly delivered – to convince her to ensure every person on her security detail were similarly briefed.

Danny was under instruction to see the Governor – and Grace's life was at stake if he didn't make it on time. Security had to be on stand-down, or it was absolutely guaranteed someone would get hurt.

He didn't want that someone to be Danny.

Then, Steve ended the call by assuring the Governor that he too was on his way – and would do his best to explain further when he got there.

The difficult call successfully handled, Steve glanced at the Lo-jack transmitter to check on Danny's progress. As he'd known would happen, he'd quickly manoeuvered into a lead over the Camaro. His knowledge of back roads – and a truck that performed as well off-road as on – ensured he would reach the mansion some five minutes ahead of his partner.

It gave him time to park his truck around the side of the building; out of sight to the casual observer – and it also gave him more time to brief Governor Jameson on what little he knew.

* * *

><p>They had about four minutes remaining and the security cameras had just shown a silver Camaro pull up in front of the mansion.<p>

Steve's heart began to race as he watched Danny emerge and look around carefully before entering through the front door.

"Please ma'am," he said, easing his gun from its holster. He didn't know why; it was just a feeling – and that feeling had only been reinforced by the look on Danny's face as he emerged from the car. It made him immensely thankful that he'd asked for security to be stood down.

There was an intensity to Danny's face he had never seen there before. An intensity and _purpose._

If anyone had tried to stop him, it wasn't just a danger of someone being hurt. Someone _would _have been killed.

Steve hitched in a breath; strove to keep his voice calm: "Whatever happens, please trust me."

"I always have," the Governor answered, with barely the trace of a tremor in her voice. "But please tell me, Commander McGarrett, if I'm supposed to be expecting Detective Williams why do you feel the need to have your gun drawn?"

"Because I don't know what he's going to do."

Steve made the admission even as he drifted back into the shadows. He needed to be out of sight when Danny got there; needed to let his friend still think he had kept his distance.

But the whole thing was almost ruined when his cellphone suddenly rang. He answered it with alacrity, before the noise could abort his hastily conceived plan.

"What?" he demanded.

"_Whatever Danny's going to do, you have to stop him." _Chin's voice came back, intense and urgent. _"I think I know where Grace is."_

But, before Steve could question clarification on the word 'think', their time was up. The door swung open and Steve hung up, quickly melting back out of sight.

He watched as Danny walked calmly into the room, approached the Governor's desk and then drew his gun from its holster.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pointed it right between her eyes.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: As ever, thank you for the incredible reviews and to everyone who has added me to their favourites and alerts. I'm not going to apologise again for my penchant for evil cliff hangers (you were warned from the off...), but please try not to hate me too much...

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Four

Kono's phone had rung almost the instant she hung up on Stan Edward's office – and she wasn't surprised to see that it was Chin who was calling.

Her cousin was damned good at what he did – and he never fought harder than when one of his own was in need. Danny Williams was most definitely one of his own.

"Cousin..." She greeted succinctly, wanting to tell him about her success at getting a contact number for Stan.

But he cut her off quickly: _"Stan and Rachael's marriage is in trouble."_ Chin spoke quickly, breathlessly as he dashed back through the school halls. _"Grace was pulled out of school to take a family vacation. It doesn't fit that she's been kidnapped at this exact time. It's too convenient."_

"I know." Kono took a breath as she prepared to share her own news. "I talked to Stan's office again – and this time I got some answers."

"_How..?"_ Chin started to ask; then: _"No, never mind. What do you know?"_

"I know they're on a boat and I know Stan has a satellite phone with him in case of emergencies." She smiled grimly as she reported her final success: "And I have the number for his phone."

Chin mirrored her smile. At last, it seemed like things were going their way.

There were still more questions than answers, but now his hunch was like a living thing; pounding incessantly at his skull, because he knew the answers were within touching distance.

Then he'd rounded a corner and a big clock on the wall showed the time to be nine twenty-six. And it didn't matter how fast he moved.

Like Steve, he had made the connection to the one hour deadline and now they were out of time. _He_ was out of time.

And so he'd made his quick and desperate call to McGarrett.

Now all he could do was keep chasing down his hunch.

And pray.

* * *

><p>"I can't let you do it, Danny." As much as it pained him, Steve stepped out of the shadows with his own gun drawn. And it was pointing unwaveringly at his partner's chest.<p>

"Steve..." Danny shook his head as his resolve seemed to waver. His eyes strayed to the clock on the wall and he briefly squeezed his eyes shut.

For her part, Governor Jameson sat quiescently at her desk, but she didn't bow her head – she kept her eyes glued on her would-be assassin. She wanted to ask the obvious question of 'why?' – But she had placed her trust in McGarrett and would continue to do so; at least for the time being.

She was a strong woman; she had to be to win and then hold her role as Governor. And she wasn't the type to back down in the face of a threat.

"I don't know why you want to shoot me, Danny," she said, with barely a tremor in her voice – and clearly trying to reach out to his humanity. "But if that's what you must do, then you will look me in the eyes while you do it."

The gun trembled and wavered in Danny's right hand, but then he brought his left one up to steady his aim.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Danny... Danny, listen to me," Steve interjected, desperately – his own aim remaining unerring. But then he stalled. He couldn't offer genuine assurances about Grace – and he knew his partner would not respond well to Chin merely _thinking_ he knew where she was.

That would only lead to difficult – and unanswerable – questions.

He quickly came up with a new plan:

He didn't try to reach Danno, the father; but instead tried to appeal to Danny Williams, the detective – the one thing he hadn't been allowed to be since this whole mess started.

"Just stop for a second, Danny and think!" he implored; his left hand held out in supplication, even as his right continued to aim his gun. "Listen to me – and answer me this: where is Grace supposed to be right now? Where's Rachael? Why hasn't she called? Surely she'd be frantic by now..."

Even as Danny's eyes widened – and Steve dared to think he'd got through to him – the moment was instantly lost as the clock chimed once; signalling the half-hour.

As if on cue, Danny's phone started to ring – and his eyes dropped as the fleeting light of hope was lost, to be replaced again by absolute despair.

Steve's mind was racing as he continued to put everything together from the meagre information he'd been given:

Rachael and Stan were incommunicado; Grace looked like she didn't know she was in danger; Chin thought he knew where Grace was.

It wasn't much – and it certainly wouldn't be enough to convince Danny; but it might be enough to stall him.

And he'd almost reached him once, just a few short seconds ago.

The photo of Grace was the key – and he remembered the image, of the little girl sleeping peacefully, with startling clarity. At the time, he'd thought it was designed to shock; to force home to Danny how vulnerable his daughter was. But, with what Chin had told him, now he wasn't so sure.

As Danny shifted his gun into his right hand – which no longer seemed to waver – and reached for his cellphone with his left, Steve took a half step forwards.

"Danny, tell him you need to speak to Grace," he said; his gun dipping a fraction as he sought to reach his friend with words – and not threats. "Make him let you speak to Grace."

Danny's eyes swept towards him – and Steve almost flinched away from the depth of sadness reflected in them.

Then his eyes fell back to his phone, before finally meeting the suddenly understanding eyes of the Governor again.

He took the call and a cold, metallic voice said: _"Time's up."_

* * *

><p>Chin knew he was never going to make it back to Five-0 headquarters in time to be more than a spectator to the aftermath of whatever was happening, as a glance at his watch showed that the deadline had ticked by.<p>

But he still didn't give up – and was talking to Kono, even as he manoeuvered his way back across town.

"_I called the satellite phone, but there was no answer," _she said.

His cousin sounded frustrated and angry – and he felt the same.

"Most boats now carry satellite phones, but they can't send photos – and they are traceable." He let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter. The kidnapper never used it to contact Danny."

"_But it does matter if it can help us find them,"_ Kono insisted. _"We need to monitor that number and trace it the second it's answered. I only tried it once, but I'll bet the junior partners have got it ringing off the hook. We'll get him."_

Chin smiled to himself – proud of his cousin's eternally optimistic attitude – but the smile swiftly faded. They had some answers, but they weren't enough – and they had most likely found them too late.

The deadline had passed – and all they still had was theory and conjecture. Neither of which was of any use to Steve or Danny.

They had to find the boat; _had_ to find Grace.

And then hope there were enough pieces left for them to pick up afterwards.

* * *

><p>For Danny it was now or never.<p>

Time was up and Grace's fate lay solely in his hands.

His phone was clamped so firmly to his cheek, it made his skin feel clammy and sweaty. But that was the least of his concerns.

He looked at Governor Jameson and saw sympathy in her eyes – and it prompted him to remember Steve's words:

"Let me talk to Grace," he blurted out – even as his stomach roiled at daring to challenge the man who held his daughter's very life in his hands. "Let me talk to her."

"_You doubt I have her?"_ The synthesised voice responded in disdain. _"Maybe hearing your daughter scream in pain will be proof of life enough."_

"No!" He protested, as his thundering heart threatened to burst out of his chest and panic almost crippled him: "No, don't. Please..." He begged openly, not caring who was there to witness it. "Please, just promise me she's alright."

"_She's fine – for now. Do what you have to do."_

Danny breathed out a sigh and momentarily squeezed his eyes shut. He steadied his gun, but he could feel Steve's eyes still burning into him and he couldn't stop his mind from racing – and the image from the photo suddenly stood out, stark and clear in his head.

Seasoned detective that he was, he saw into the kidnapper's mind:

"You don't want to hurt her; you don't even want to hurt me. You want to destroy me," he whispered, as the realisation hit him.

Danny thought – really thought – and there were only two possible outcomes to his nightmare: either let his daughter die, or murder an innocent woman and spend the rest of his own life in prison – never to see Grace again because, not only would Rachael never allow it, but he himself would forbid it.

The Governor's assassination wasn't something even Steve would be able to fix – because it would also spell the end of Five-0.

So whatever happened, Grace was destined to suffer.

And that was the one thing guaranteed to destroy him.

But time was up and the options were limited – and Danny knew what he had to do: "You win, you son-of-a-bitch." He squeezed his eyes shut for an instant; tightened his grip on his gun. "You win."

Then he lowered the phone away from his mouth – and his eyes met Steve's: "Tell Grace..."

"No." Steve's gun still hadn't wavered, but neither had Danny's. "Anything you want to say to Grace, you tell her yourself."

"Tell Grace Danno loves her." There were tears in Danny's eyes, in his voice – and Steve almost faltered.

But then Danny raised his gun.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the phone a man smiled – and a soft sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips – as a single gunshot echoed – shockingly loud – down the phone line.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: Thank you to each and every one of you for reviews, alerts and favourites. I do wish I could reply to each one individually, but my writing time is limited – and I'm sure you'd all much rather I was getting on with the story! But please accept my heartfelt thanks.

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Five

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett had had to make difficult shots before. He'd had to make them in the most trying of circumstances and under the most testing of conditions.

He'd been trained to push aside feelings and emotions and live only for the moment. And it took all of his training and discipline to pull the trigger against his partner; against the man he had somehow – given the way they had started – come to consider his friend.

He saw what Danny was going to do, almost at the precise moment the detective actually reached his decision. He saw it in the way his despair gave way to a sudden resolve; in the brief flicker of fear in his eyes.

And he knew he had an advantage.

Because, when faced with his own mortality, Danny couldn't help but hesitate. It was human nature – that brief moment to wonder, or fear, what it would be like; to know you would finally understand the answer to the most age-old of questions: what happened when you died?

It was only a split-second advantage, but it was all the SEAL needed. As Danny raised his gun towards his own temple, he fired.

His aim was true and found its mark high in Danny's right shoulder, just below his collarbone. A hit that was incapacitating, but in no way lethal.

Danny staggered back, hit the wall and then collapsed – both his gun and his phone clattering harmlessly to the floor from his suddenly nerveless fingers.

As Steve rushed to his side, he heard the Governor's telephone burst into life – but he easily ignored it; trusting her to keep her heavily armed security detail at bay.

His partner was still conscious – and Steve's eyes instantly sought out the bullet wound: blood poured from it, but it didn't spurt. He hadn't hit anything vital, but he still needed to stem the bleeding until help arrived.

Holstering his gun, he reached out towards the fallen man – and then recoiled in shock as Danny pulled away from him.

"What did you do?" Tears widened the detective's eyes. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p>As Chin rushed into the command centre at Five-0 headquarters, he found his cousin focussed intently on the computer; her fingers dancing as she typed in commands.<p>

"What have you got?" He demanded, without even bothering with a greeting.

"The Edwards' own a boat, but it's just a little cabin cruiser – not the type of thing you'd use for a family vacation." Kono explained, without looking up: "When it wasn't docked at its usual moor, I tracked it to Maui. And it's still there."

"Is that all?"

"No." Kono gave him a look that clearly said: _'please'_ and continued: "I have security camera footage of the three of them at the marina and then again outside a boat rental store." The smile faded from her features. "The trouble is, they submitted their rental records and I can't find any mention of, or connection to, Stan Edwards."

"That's still good work, cuz." Chin smiled, trying to wipe the look of disappointment from her face. "But sometimes there's a back door. Do you have a phone number for this rental place?"

When Kono supplied it, Chin wasted no time in dialling. He smiled at his cousin as he waited to be connected.

"This is Officer Chin Ho Kelly and I'm enquiring about a rental you may have made at approximately eight o'clock last night."

"_I sent the information your colleague requested,"_ the somewhat flustered person on the end of the phone answered. _"That was your colleague, wasn't it?"_

"Yes it was, but I'm not interested in credit card sales." Any hint of friendliness fled from his voice. "I'm talking about a one-off cash transaction you might have been encouraged not to put through the books."

"_Officer, I can assure you..."_

"Assure me all you want. I am only looking for the boat – and no further questions will be asked." His eyes hardened as he moved in for the kill. "I don't care about a cash deal made off the books – but I'm sure my colleagues at the IRS will. I can have them knocking on your door by morning."

"_No! Alright, okay. There was this one man – and there was a woman and kid waiting outside. He paid cash and he said he had to, because they were hiding from some jealous ex..."_

Inwardly, Chin seethed. "Tell me the name of the boat," he ground out.

"_The 'Mau Loa'."_

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Steve was trying to put pressure on the bullet wound in his partner's shoulder – but the other man seemed intent on fighting him every step of the way.<p>

Even as he knelt there, Danny bucked and twisted and fought.

"Danny, calm down." Steve realised he hadn't yet had the chance to tell the stricken man what little he knew. "Danny..." he tried.

But then Danny twisted and almost broke free – and, with a barely stifled curse, Steve took drastic action: lunging forwards to pin Danny's right shoulder to the floor with his knee.

Ostensibly, he told himself it was to stem the flow of blood – but, in his heart, he knew the real reason: Danny's gun was still tantalisingly close and he didn't know if his partner was just as good a shot with his left hand as he was with his right.

And he wasn't about to use this situation to find out.

"Danny, stop!" he yelled into the other man's face. He had to let his friend know what they had so far learned: "Danny, Chin..."

But he must have relaxed his guard – because Danny wrenched himself free and lunged, left- handed towards his weapon.

"This ends now," Steve murmured – and, despising himself for his actions, drew back his fist and knocked his partner clean out cold.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he dropped his head into his hands.

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder – and looked up into the Governor's concerned gaze.

"I've called an ambulance," she said, sympathy colouring her tone. "What else do you need?"

Steve's shoulders sagged as the rush of adrenaline fled from him as quickly as it had arisen. "I need Chin to be right," he murmured, looking into the face of his fallen friend – the friend he had been forced to take down. "Or else I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

* * *

><p>Chin had been trying Steve's phone without success, but it didn't deter him from keeping on trying.<p>

He had done everything he could – short of commandeering a helicopter and trying to find the _'Mau Loa' _for himself. And now there was nothing else for him to do.

Then he almost dropped his phone as Steve actually answered his call: _"Tell me you've got something."_

"I've got the Coast Guard chasing down a boat called the _'Mau Loa', _where we believe Grace and her family are," Chin replied, recovering quickly: "I told them it's an emergency and that they also need to let me know the second they get eyes on Grace."

"_Good work_." Steve's voice was strained. _"But we're still against the clock..."_

"Steve?" He was understandably confused. The deadline had passed, why was there still a need for such urgency?

"_Long story short: I'm on my way to the hospital with Danny." _Self-recrimination carried even down the phone line. _"He has a minor gunshot wound; nothing serious – but I have to be able to tell him where Grace is when he wakes up. I just have to."_

"We'll meet you there," Chin answered, ending the call. His brow furrowed as he hastily recounted the brief conversation to Kono. He knew there was a lot Steve hadn't told him – but the desperation in his voice had left Chin with a very bad feeling.

After all, they were only looking for one boat – a boat that might not want to be found. And it was a big ocean.

* * *

><p>They found Steve sitting on a hard backed chair in the hospital corridor; hunched over and flexing his right hand. He didn't immediately notice his colleagues and so they saw him without the mask of stoicism he usually wore; saw raw pain and underlying fury written clearly across his features.<p>

Chin and Kono exchanged a concerned glance – then it was Kono who broke the moment, as she asked: "Any news?"

"He's having surgery to remove the bullet," Steve answered, the mask falling effortlessly back into place. "They're not expecting any complications. What about you? Any word from the Coast Guard?"

"Nothing yet," Chin answered; hating the way the swift light of hope faded from Steve's eyes.

They descended into silence after that. A heavy, oppressive, suffocating silence.

Steve seemed lost deep in thought – and the other two simply didn't know what to say. There were no words to make this better and so they said nothing.

They just waited.

The first news came that Danny was out of surgery; he was in Recovery and they'd be able to see him soon. It wasn't news that did anything to lift the air of gloom enshrouding them. Instead the mood grew increasingly more sombre.

Time was ticking away and they still didn't know – for absolute certain – where Grace was.

So they waited, again.

Then two things happened in rapid succession: first, Chin's phone rang – and, even as he was talking, a pretty nurse approached them and said: "Detective Williams is awake."

* * *

><p>"The Coast Guard has located the <em>Mau Loa<em> near Lanai; and they have confirmed that there's a little girl matching Grace's description on board." Chin grinned at them: "Safe and well."

Steve felt almost giddy with relief as the three of them followed the nurse to Danny's room. And he could have laughed out loud at the impossible, unlikely and yet perfect timing of it all. He'd heard the phrase 'in the nick of time'; he'd even used it himself before; but it had never been more appropriate than it was now.

All of them wore matching grins as they trooped into Danny's room. Steve rushed over to where his partner lay, propped up against a mound of pillows.

"Grace is safe, Danny. She's safe and she'll be here soon." Steve let the words escape in a rush – before he even bothered asking how his friend was feeling.

Those were the only words Danny needed to hear at that precise moment in time – because the where's and how's and why's could all wait. Nothing mattered more than him hearing that his little girl was alright.

"Thank God," Danny breathed, closing his eyes as relief wiped the tension from his features – and then relaxing back into the bed as though a physical weight had been lifted off him.

"Thank Chin and Kono," Steve replied, smiling at his partner's reaction. "They figured it out. She was on a boat just off the coast of Lanai; and the Coast Guard picked her up a little while ago," he continued, filling in some of the missing details. "She was never in any danger; she thought she was on vacation."

He glanced back over his shoulder to where the other two members of his team were waiting. Now they had seen for themselves that Danny was alright, it was time to get things moving:

"Kono, go and meet with the Coast Guard and then bring Grace back here," he ordered. "Chin, go with her and..." He hesitated, but realised there was no point in trying to sugar-coat what had happened; Danny would find out soon enough. "And bring Stan Edwards into custody."

Chin nodded, but then hesitated: "On what charge?" he asked, softly.

Steve's dark eyes flashed a warning: _'Not now.'_ It didn't need spelling out that with Grace so clearly _not _kidnapped, unless Stan still had the cellphone he'd used to contact Danny, there was absolutely no evidence of any wrongdoing.

Only Danny's word.

"Just bring him in," he muttered. The rest he could deal with later – but he was determined that Stan would pay for what he'd done.

"We'll be back before you know it, brah," Kono promised, as she and her cousin exited the room.

Steve turned back to his partner, expecting curiosity – and maybe some insightful questions, such as he'd come to expect from the detective – and so was totally unprepared to meet a glare full of open hostility.

"Get the hell out," Danny spat.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: It's nice to see this story still being added to alerts and favourites – and it's always wonderful to get the reviews. Many thanks to each and every one of you. This was quite a hard chapter to write, but I hope it continues to entertain.

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Six

Steve was at a complete loss and he shook his head in bewilderment.

"What?" he floundered. Danny should have been ecstatic at the news he'd just received; instead he had descended into a cold fury the likes of which the SEAL had never witnessed in him before. "Danny..."

"Get out. It's not a difficult concept, Steven," Danny snapped, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Which part are you having trouble with? The 'get' or the 'out?'"

Steve actually took a half-step back, shocked and disturbed by the hostility in his partner's tone. This wasn't a typical _"why are your lips still moving?" _Danny type of rant. This was cold and angry and filled with venom.

His mind was awhirl as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Grace was everything to Danny – and he'd just been told she was safe. He should have been overjoyed.

But Danny was in a hospital bed and had a sling restricting his bandaged shoulder. A memory floated back – a memory of righteous indignation: _"When you get someone shot, you apologise!"_

Steve had done more than just _get _his partner shot this time.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to shoot you, okay?" Even though he wasn't truly sorry, given the alternatives, he still managed to convey sincerity in his voice. "And I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's not about that." Danny sighed, his anger being replaced by weariness – and his eyes dropping back to the bedclothes.

"Then help me out here. What is it about?" Steve was lost and he hated the feeling.

But then he had cause to hate Danny's answer even more: "It's about me needing a partner who I can trust."

* * *

><p>Danny was in pain – not physically; the lingering effects of the anaesthesia took care of that for him. But mentally, he was in agony.<p>

Even though he knew he should have been ecstatic at the news that Grace was safe, he also knew he wouldn't quite believe it until he saw her with his own eyes. Once the initial euphoria had passed – and he was left with only waiting – Danny had quickly pieced together what must have happened.

And the knowledge that Stan was behind it all left him feeling sick to his stomach.

The man had calmly taken Grace and Rachael on a boat trip – and told them it was a vacation. Then he'd proceeded to give Danny the absolute run around. And he'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker: driving like a maniac; pulling a gun on the Governor; coming within a hairsbreadth of taking his own life.

He knew he really should be thanking Steve, but he couldn't. He'd been left feeling small and ashamed and emasculated. And he wanted – needed – to be left alone with his humiliation; to maybe cry a few tears of self pity – and try to find some way to pull himself together before his daughter could see him at such a low.

But his partner was never going to leave him alone voluntarily – and so Danny had pushed. Throwing trust back into Steve's face was deliberately designed to hurt – and it worked, if the look that flashed across his features was anything to go by.

It didn't work well enough though, because his partner still stood his ground.

"I asked you to let me handle it," Danny snapped, still pushing – and driving nails into the coffin of what had been their friendship.

"And I did!" Steve protested, with unmistakable defensiveness in his voice. "I let you handle it, right up to the point where your idea of 'handling it' was to eat a bullet. Then I thought it was okay to intervene!"

"You put Grace's life in jeopardy." Danny didn't react to his partner's clear attempt at provoking him into their usual banter – and he deliberately injected ice into his own tone.

"No, Grace is fine." Steve was frowning, clearly confused by the hostility he was encountering. "I told you, she's safe. And I'm not going to apologise for saving your life!"

"When I told you that Grace _is _my life, those weren't just words." As he talked about his daughter, Danny didn't have to feign his agitation and he tried to shift himself up on the bed.

At a barely hidden grimace of pain, Steve tried to intervene: "Take it easy..."

"No. No, I won't _'take it easy.'_" Danny snapped back, effectively cutting off his concern. "I moved five thousand miles so I could be with my little girl. Five thousand miles. And, if they decide to whisk her off to Alaska next, then I'd follow her there as well. Do you even know how it feels to love someone that much?"

* * *

><p>Steve didn't verbalise an answer to Danny's question, which he thought to be uncharacteristically selfish – but his eyes tightened and his expression hardened. Yes, he did know about love worth sacrificing everything for. Maybe not the love of a parent; but the love of a child, of a sibling, of a friend and partner.<p>

But now he hated how his current partner was making him feel: like he'd let him down – and betrayed the trust they had worked so hard to forge. And he couldn't understand why Danny was pushing him away when, surely, they should have been celebrating a happy ending. Or as happy an ending as they could have hoped for.

As if reading his mind, the other man spelt it out for him:

"Answer me one question, Steve," Danny said, bitterness clear and heavy in his tone. "Just one: when you shot me – at that precise moment when you stopped me from doing what I believed I needed to do to save Grace's life – did you know for sure, for one hundred per cent sure, exactly where my daughter was?"

Steve didn't lie – he couldn't lie. For one, he knew his partner would see straight through him; for another, he owed him more than that. He looked away with an almost non-existent shake of his head.

"That's what I thought." Danny closed his eyes – a not too subtle hint at dismissing him. "So get the hell out," he reiterated, tiredly.

Steve almost – _almost_ – capitulated. His partner was clearly hurting and the last thing he wanted to do was be the cause of any more pain. But something stilled his steps.

Yes, Danny was hurting; but he was also deliberately causing hurt. And to say that was uncharacteristic was an understatement of massive proportions. While he might rant and rave, he wasn't a cruel person – except maybe once; during their first fractious days of working together when harsh words had been used to drive a point home.

But they had got beyond that – had built a foundation of friendship – and what he was saying to Steve now most definitely bordered on cruel.

Something else was going on.

"No," he said, with a minute shake of his head. "No, I don't buy that." Then he had to bite back a smile as Danny couldn't help but react with indignation.

"You don't buy it?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows. "You can't _not _buy it! Those are my feelings, Steven. It isn't open for negotiation. It is a fact."

While it was tame compared to some of Danny's trademark rants, it was a start – and it gave Steve something to work with.

"It's not a fact, it's an excuse – and not a very good one at that," he replied, deliberately goading his friend. "Do you want to know how I know that?"

"Please, enlighten me." Danny's own response was sullen and sarcastic.

"Because you'd have done the exact same thing." He played his trump card – even as he finally identified exactly why he'd been so sure that Danny's behaviour was just plain _wrong._ "Turn the tables, Danny. Put yourself in my shoes."

"No, you're wrong..." Danny lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I would have respected..."

"So you're gonna throw trusting your partner at me, while you sit there lying to me?" Steve went for a low blow – not liking it, but needing to reach his partner. "Classy, Danny. Real classy."

It hurt when his blow struck home and Danny looked way, his eyes shining suspiciously brightly – but he pressed on.

"If you were in my shoes, you would have stopped me. If you knew that Chin was within reach of the answer, but couldn't quite prove it, you would have believed him; trusted him. And you would have done whatever it took to buy him the time he needed." Steve took a deep breath. "You would have taken the shot."

"Stop... Don't..." Danny's voice was weak and broken. He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut – and Steve pretended not to notice the single tear that leaked out. "Don't make me do this right now."

"Do what, Danny?" Steve had thought he'd made a breakthrough, but now he wasn't so sure. He eased himself down onto the edge of the bed. "Tell me what's really going on," he implored.

Danny looked up at him then – his eyes tear bright and loaded with emotion. It was all Steve could do not to look away in the face of such raw anguish.

"I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"You're talking about quitting?" Steve couldn't have been more shocked if his partner had just punched him in the stomach. "Danny, you can't quit."

The other man laughed softly, but it was completely without mirth. "You can't stop me," he sighed. "And don't think you can use that 'means' thing again. It won't work."

"Alright," Steve agreed amicably. He knew he was going to win this argument – which was probably just a knee-jerk reaction from Danny anyway. "You're right, I can't stop you from quitting – but I can arrest you."

"A... arrest me?" His partner responded exactly how Steve had known he would: indignantly and without thinking it through. "You can't _arrest _me for quitting."

"No, I can't, Steve agreed again, keeping his tone mild. "But you're the one who pointed out I wouldn't have 'means' – and if you quit, _you_ would no longer have immunity." He went on to close the argument: "And you did just point a gun at the Governor."

When Danny opened his mouth to protest – and then closed it abruptly again without speaking, Steve knew the brief argument was over. And he could quell the butterflies which had started fluttering in his stomach when he'd thought – even if only for the briefest of moments – that his partner actually might quit.

"Alright," Steve smiled, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "So talk to me, Danny. Please."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: So, it's my birthday today – but I've decided to defy tradition and give all of you a present! Here's the next chapter – and a lovely birthday gift to me would be a review! Extra special thanks to everyone who continues to read and review.

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Seven

"Look, Steve... About that whole partners/trust thing..." Danny looked up at him, sincerely. "I'm sorry. You were right; it was out of line."

"Hey, it never happened." Steve brushed the apology aside – not wanting his friend to be beating himself up over words that had only been said in the heat of an intense moment.

"And, ah... Thanks." Danny gestured vaguely towards his injured arm. "You know... for stopping me... For saving my life. Sincerely, thank you."

"It's what partners do." Another gentle smile accompanied the words; but he needed to get to the bottom of what was really going on with Danny. He'd played things through in his head and come to an inevitable conclusion – and so he added: "This is about Stan, isn't it?"

His partner snorted: "We'll make a detective out of you yet."

"Danny..." He shook his head – tamping down on the exasperation his partner could sometimes provoke in him.

But Danny's eyes had strayed to the right and were focussed somewhere in the distance. After a few moments – during which Steve wondered if he should maybe prompt him again – he sighed heavily.

"He beat me," he murmured softly. "He won."

"Not from where I'm sitting, partner," Steve instantly retorted. "After all, you're here and Grace is safe..."

"Only thanks to you." Heavy bitterness had returned to the detective's tone – and his eyes were filled with anguish. "That smug, arrogant, pompous..." He swallowed, biting down on the urge to simply spout insults about his nemesis. "He has my wife," he ground out. "He sees more of my daughter than I do and... And he played me for a fool. And I fell for it. He jerked me around and had me running all over the island; right up to the point where I almost..."

"But you didn't." Steve interjected, adamantly – needing to put a stop to the harsh, self-loathing flow of words.

"Only thanks to you," he said again. Another sigh followed – and finally his eyes focussed and his gaze locked with Steve's. "I heard what Chin said," he continued, almost accusatory. "You have nothing to charge him with; no reason to hold him."

"Maybe not yet..." Steve conceded; knowing it would be pointless to lie to the other man. "But we've hardly even started looking..."

"But you won't find anything!" Danny interrupted – frustration clear in both his tone and his features. "He planned this too well. He won't have left the cellphone lying around; or whatever it was he used to disguise his voice – by the way, I can't even identify his voice. And Grace thought she was on vacation, so you don't even have a victim."

It was Steve's turn to break eye contact – because everything his partner had said was true.

"He has money; he can afford the best lawyers." Danny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He'll be out of there probably before I'm even out of here."

Steve shook his head, tightly. His partner was probably right – but he had already vowed once that Stan Edwards wouldn't get away with what he'd done and he was determined the man would face some form of justice.

Going back over everything that had happened, he thought it might be useful to get his partner's perspective on it. The words might hurt, but the Jersey detective had often proved insightful and them thrashing things out often had a way of bringing a whole new perspective to light; of making Steve look at things ever so slightly differently.

"You know, I don't want to give Stan credit," he began, choosing his words carefully in order to try and pull Danny out of his self-recriminatory fugue. "But what he did to you was almost brilliant."

The tactic worked as Danny did an almost comical double-take of incredulity. "I'm sorry, but I'd say that sounded an awful lot like giving him credit!" he retorted.

"No, I said 'almost'," Steve corrected him, with a barely concealed smirk. "I mean, the deadline was... Well, it was pretty inspired. He didn't give you time to think; barely gave you time to even breathe."

"Because he couldn't afford to." Danny's reply was waspish, irritated. He could barely believe that his partner seemed to be almost in admiration of the plot which had come so close to costing him his life. "He knows what I do and he knows I'm damned good at it."

"He knows you – through Rachael and Grace." A frown settled on Steve's features. "I think he knew what decision you'd make."

"Is there a point to this?" Danny asked. He was definitely uncomfortable with the conversation and the reminders of what he'd almost been forced to do; of his defeat.

"Yeah, his choice of victim..." The SEAL's tone was more distant as an idea began to form in his mind. "He could have told you to kill anybody – and I think we both know that the outcome would have been exactly the same."

"The point, Steven." Danny snapped – beyond irritated now. All he was hearing were reminders of how Stan had bested him; and nothing to suggest he might have to pay.

"He chose the Governor, just in case he was wrong." The frown on Steve's face deepened. "He thought he knew you well enough to believe you'd choose suicide over murder, but he had to be sure. This was an all or nothing deal for him; his one chance to get you out of the way for good – however that might happen."

"So I was either dead or in jail." Danny gesticulated with his good hand. "Again, your point?"

"He chose the Governor because it was so high profile; something not even Five-0 could cover up." The frown faded and a slow smile spread across his face. "I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>There was a gentle knock on the hospital room door and, before either man could react, it opened and Kono poked her head through.<p>

"Are you feeling up to a visitor?" she asked, with a grin.

Then the door burst fully open and a small bundle of energy burst in, with a squealed cry of: "Daddy!"

The tension not only left Danny's face, but it also fled from the room. It was remarkable, really – the way Danny could put everything else out of his mind and just become a _dad_ again.

"Hey, monkey!" His delight was genuine – and he held his left arm open for her to run to; ensuring she could fly into his welcoming hug, without her having to worry about hurting him.

"Are you okay, Danno?" she asked, as she pulled back and her eyes strayed to the sling binding his right arm.

"I'm fine, baby," he replied, sincerely. "Danno just had a little accident and I'll be out of here just as soon as the doctor comes back with my clothes!"

Grace giggled at that. Then a quizzical expression crossed her features: "Mommy went with Stan to the police station," she whispered. "She was mad."

"I bet she was," Danny murmured in response – but he kept up his cheerful facade for his daughter's sake. "Don't you worry about that. She's not mad at you."

Somehow, one-handed, Danny managed to hoist the little girl up onto the bed. "So, I hear you went on a boat trip."

Grace sighed and a hint of a scowl crossed her features. "Mommy didn't want me to miss school and then Mrs Woodward wasn't very happy. She gave me extra homework."

"Well, maybe I can help you with it," Danny answered – feeling bad when he felt happy that Grace's response hadn't been one of unadulterated excitement. He pushed the feeling – born only of jealousy – aside and focused solely on his daughter's needs. "Unless it's math," he finished with a conspiratorial whisper.

"It's math," Grace giggled.

* * *

><p>Steve watched the father and daughter interact without even trying to hide the smile on his face. Danny was so good with Grace, it should have filled him with fury that anyone had tried to use their love against his partner – but instead it merely steeled his resolve.<p>

The idea he'd mentioned to Danny was morphing into a full-on plan and the details were already beginning to take shape in his mind.

While Stan might not pay in full for what he'd done, he would at least go some way towards settling the debt.

And it would give Danny the 'win' he so desperately needed to restore his perceived loss of self-respect – providing he could convince his partner to go along.

There was no time like the present, so he put the first – and, potentially, most tricky – part of his plan into action.

He fixed a broad smile onto his face and said: "So, Grace, why don't you go with Kono and pick your dad some things up for the weekend from his apartment?" he asked, a little too brightly. He probably should have run this by Danny first – but there hadn't been time. "Then we'll meet up with you back at my place." He offered her his most endearing smile. "I bet you like the beach."

A bright smile lit Grace's face and math homework was instantly forgotten.

"Can we, daddy?" she practically squealed. "Kono's said she'll show me how to surf."

"Alright, monkey." He was never able to deny her – but the look he shot at Steve was nothing short of murderous. He kept his voice calm as he added: "I'll be there in a little while."

"We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours," Steve confirmed.

As the two of them left, Danny barely waited for the door to close fully behind them before he rounded on Steve:

"What the hell are you doing?" Then, without even giving him the chance to answer, went on: "Get some things for the weekend? Don't you think it would be polite to ask someone before you shanghai them from their own home?"

"Shanghai? Really?" Steve echoed, amusedly. "Never mind, I just thought you'd have trouble taking care of both you and Grace with only one good arm."

"So you thought. I'm so glad you thought." Typical sarcasm was heavy in Danny's voice. "Did you think that – aside from the fact I'm fine – Grace being on a boat trip with Stan and Rachael might hint that I don't even have her this weekend?"

"You're not fine." Steve's reply was mild and amiable. "And I'm sure Rachael will understand."

"Rachael will..." the other man blustered: "I'm sorry, have you met my ex-wife?"

"Alright, so maybe not understand – but she might be otherwise occupied." Steve was deliberately vague, but pressed on before his partner could interrupt him again: "Look, I'm going to track down your doctor; see about getting you out of here."

He half expected another tirade, but Danny relaxed back onto the bed and offered him a smile. Of course, his incentive for leaving the hospital was Grace waiting for him.

"Thank you," he said. Then, with a small scowl, added: "But this conversation isn't over."

"I never for a second thought that it was," Steve murmured, as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Synopsis: It's common knowledge that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter, but now he has just one hour to prove exactly what "anything" means.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Seriously.

Author's note: I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story; be it through reviews, alerts, favourites or PMs. It has meant a huge amount to get such a positive response. So here is the conclusion. I hope it doesn't disappoint – and maybe I'll be back soon with a new offering. Thanks for reading.

Helen

One Hour

By

Helen Louise

Chapter Eight

A short while later, they sat in Steve's truck – and Danny couldn't help but shift restlessly in his seat as the scenery flashed by. He'd been discharged from the hospital with a bottle of painkillers; a prescription for more, should they be needed; an appointment with a physical therapist; and strict orders to rest.

That was all fine – except for the last part.

Resting was most definitely not on the agenda, as he began to recognise the route they were taking. And they were _not _heading towards Steve's house.

Worse still, the Commander was currently busy on the phone to Chin and so Danny couldn't even express his protests – and the conversation he was overhearing only confirmed his suspicions as to where they actually _were_ heading.

"No, I don't care," Steve snapped into his phone. "No, you sit on him until... Just sit on him for a while longer." There was a pause while he listened to what Chin had to say – then: "I don't care what his lawyer's saying. Throw the Governor's name into the mix and use the words 'conspiracy to commit murder'." Another pause. "Listen, just do what you've got to do." He glanced sidelong at Danny. "Ten minutes, tops..."

As he hung up, he glanced at his partner again and then licked his suddenly dry lips. Danny was looking seriously pissed. Before he even had a chance to speak, the blonde man beat him to it:

"You know, you're getting pretty good at the whole subtle thing," he said – annoyance in his voice, but barely repressed panic in his eyes. "Never mind I take this very same route into work every day; did you think I couldn't hear what you were saying to Chin? Or did you think I wouldn't be able to figure out what you meant?"

"Danny..." He still hadn't had the chance to outline his plan – and so could understand his partner's reaction.

"I don't get what you're trying to achieve here." Worked up, Danny became more animated. "I mean, you're seriously not going to put me in the same room as him. Not after all the trouble you've just gone to, to keep me out of jail."

Steve snorted as he repressed a laugh at the thought. He knew that Danny, even with one arm bound – not quite behind his back, but bound all the same – would still take Stan Edwards down. It might even have been a spectacle worth seeing.

But he did have a plan – and now was the time to share it.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to give you ten minutes alone in a room with the man, I can't," he began.

Before he could elaborate any further, he was abruptly cut off.

"Then why are you making me do this?" Danny's eyes were wide; almost pleading. "You think I'm going to get some sort of satisfaction from seeing the look on his face when I walk in there, still breathing?"

"Danny..." Steve tried to interrupt.

"It won't be half as much as the satisfaction _he _gets when he walks away from this scot-free." Danny was in full flow. "Trust me, I won't be able to help myself..."

"Danny..." Another try. Another failure.

"I can't understand how you can possibly think this is a good idea." Danny's uninjured arm was, by now, gesticulating wildly. "Your unique – or should I say insane – interrogation methods aren't going to work this time."

"DANNY!" Even shouting had no effect.

"He's not some two-bit suspect – and did I mention lawyers..?"

Steve's right hand lashed out and grabbed Danny's left wrist. Miraculously, as soon as the arm's motion stopped so did the words.

"If you'll let me get a word in," he explained, patiently. "I've been trying to tell you I've got a plan."

They completed the journey with Steve talking and Danny listening – and then listening in as Steve made some more phone calls to people he would only reveal as 'contacts'.

When they reached the Palace, they both entered with matching expressions of grim determination.

* * *

><p>The first person they encountered was Rachael. Wide-eyed and dishevelled, she ran at Danny almost before he was through the door.<p>

"Daniel, what's happening?" Her cultured voice was breathless, her words rushed. Pulling back, she belatedly noticed his injured arm. "What happened to you?"

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. He still hadn't tried to analyze what, if any, her role had been in all of this. He met her searching eyes, but didn't speak; didn't ask the question burning at the forefront of his mind – he could see the answer in those eyes he had once gazed lovingly into.

The only response he offered her was the faintest of nods.

Then Danny turned away; instantly putting the encounter out of his mind. With what he was going to do, he had no room for sentiment.

With Steve at his side, he strode confidently to where Stan was being held.

* * *

><p>The windowless room was grey, dark and deliberately intimidating. It housed only a single metal chair – bolted to the floor – and it was in that chair Stan Edwards sat.<p>

The temperature in the room was deliberately set uncomfortably high – and it was not only Stan who sweated profusely, but also his attorney.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, this incarceration is not only unlawful, but violates..."

"Shut. Up." It was Danny who answered – his words directed towards the attorney, but his eyes never leaving the slumped form of Stan.

There had been no shocked gasp of disbelief as Danny made his dramatic entrance – but it only figured that Stan's arrest had tipped him off to the failure of his plot.

But Danny's presence did spark something within him. Raising his head, he fixed Danny with a contemptuous glare.

"You've crossed the line, Williams," he began.

But his words were immediately overridden by his attorney's quickly spoken: "Don't say anything, Stanley."

"Too late." Danny began to pace in front of the seated man. "I crossed the line." He repeated Stan's own words. "_I_ crossed the line. You faked my daughter's kidnapping..."

"There is absolutely no evidence of any wrongdoing." The attorney stepped back in at that point. "There is not even a police report of any crime."

Danny paused in his pacing long enough to look appraisingly at the interloper. "I'm sorry, who did you say you are?" he asked, insultingly.

"I am Gareth Harman, attorney-at-law," the man replied, with disdain. He commanded four figure sums for an hour of his services – and he wasn't about to be browbeaten by anybody. "And you are about ten seconds away from a lawsuit concerning the unlawful imprisonment of my client."

"Unlawful imprisonment, that's funny." Danny resumed his pacing. "Has he told you what he did?" he asked, pointing at Stan.

"I've been made aware of some completely unfounded allegations," Harman retorted. "So unless you're prepared to submit your evidence..."

Danny laughed: "I don't need evidence."

Harman turned his attention towards Steve, who lounged at the back of the room: "McGarrett, you know this is even outside the jurisdiction the Governor extended. It wasn't meant to be used for personal vendettas." He smiled a condescending smile and shook his head. "Is this really what you want from Five-0?"

Steve seemed to think for a minute, but then shrugged his shoulders – a smile frozen on his face as he envisioned ripping the attorney's head off for bringing the very principles of Five-0 into question: "Why don't we hear what the man has to say?" he suggested, in a deceptively mild tone.

* * *

><p>Danny had a feral smile on his face as he continued to pace in front of Stan. While he was not entirely convinced by the plan his partner had come up with – for once, he was happy to go along.<p>

"You know what, Stan?" he said, continually circling the other man. "My partner was right. He thought you were brilliant – sorry, _almost_ brilliant. Your plan should have taken me down." He stopped pacing and stepped in close; deliberately invading personal space. "But it turns out you weren't all that clever. It turns out you were stupid." Leaning in, he got into Stan's face: "You made a mistake."

"Detective Williams..." Harman instantly went to his client's defence, but stopped short of actually grabbing Danny to pull him away.

"Again – shut up." Danny halted him by the simple action of pointing his finger in the other man's face. "Let me spell out what your client did – and where he messed up: he tried to coerce me to commit murder and made the victim the Governor of Hawaii; in essence, he made her the target of an assassination attempt."

"And the moment a Government Official of such standing becomes the target of an assassin; that makes it a terrorist threat." Steve stepped forward to stand alongside his partner.

"That... That's ludicrous..." Stan sputtered.

"Don't say anything," Harman instructed him again – much more sharply. "Let me handle this."

Danny smirked back at him: "Go ahead, handle it."

"It's a clear case of harassment," the attorney replied – seeming to find footing he could work with: "A misuse of resources to continue a personal vendetta..." He smiled nastily: "Against the husband of your former wife."

It took a monumental effort – but Danny didn't rise to the bait. The only sign that Harman's words had got to him was a resumption of his pacing.

"I can actually understand why you might think that," he said, almost conversationally. "I honestly can. However..." He held one finger up for dramatic effect. "None of this actually had anything to do with me."

"A terrorist threat put this directly into Five-0's jurisdiction, but I understand how it might be deemed a conflict of interests." Steve took over the narrative. "In such circumstances, I was obliged to notify certain outside parties regarding the threat to Governor Jameson's life."

"What outside parties?" Harman demanded.

"Well, the Federal Government seem to share our concerns." Danny answered, with triumph shining in his eyes – as Harman seemed at a loss for words and Stan looked clearly worried.

"Harman?" Stan barked; unable to believe his high priced lawyer had not yet secured his freedom.

"It's okay." But the frown on Harman's face suggested otherwise. Then he seemed to regain his equilibrium and continued: "It's a bluff."

"A bluff?" Danny rocked back on his heels, his eyebrows raised. "Yes, we thought our best tactic was to try a bluff and hope to force a confession." His left hand came up; fingers pinched together. "It's not a bluff."

"No _credible _law enforcement agency would consider investigating an alleged crime, where there is not one shred of evidence," the attorney sneered in response.

"Maybe you're right."Steve resumed the double-team tactic, without batting an eyelid at Harman's thinly-veiled insult: "But it seems a red flag has been raised about the word 'terrorism' being mentioned in the same breath as a man who spends a lot of time overseas; a man who spends more time in the Arab States and in Eastern Europe than he does in the USA; a man who deals in millions of dollars on a daily basis and might – just might – have the perfect front for a money laundering operation."

"Harman?" Stan asked gain – his tone becoming panicked and the sweat on his brow was now due to something other than the temperature in the room.

It didn't help when the attorney seemed to have nothing to say.

But Danny did: "They're sending representatives to go over every inch of your business affairs; every last dime of your finances. I hope, for your sake, they're clean." He leant in close and whispered in Stan's ear: "_Squeaky _clean."

Stan slumped – defeated. Even Harman had nothing to say after the revelation of Federal intervention. But Danny still wasn't done. He couldn't get the satisfaction of pounding Stan into the ground; of physically hurting him like he so wanted to. But he could get some payback for the humiliation Stan had made _him_ feel.

Danny moved in for the kill.

"The Federal government has requested that you surrender your passport," he said. Hauling Stan to his feet, he pulled his right arm round behind his back. Fumbling awkwardly, he managed to grab his handcuffs and snapped one bracelet around Stan's wrist. "Until such time your passport is in our possession..." With barely a grunt of pain, he forced Stan's left arm around and clicked the cuffs into place. "You are to be considered a flight risk."

"This isn't necessary." Harman protested, finally finding his voice again. He took half a step towards Danny – but Steve was quick to cut him off.

"It's SOP," he said, with steel in his tone. "Don't even think about trying to stop him."

* * *

><p>As far as Danny was concerned, it was over.<p>

He marched Stan out of the interrogation room and handed him over to two waiting uniformed police officers. It was for them to take him to the house to retrieve his passport. As much as Danny wanted to do it, he had his daughter waiting for him – and she would always be more important than any perceived need for revenge; no matter how strongly he wanted it.

And it didn't matter who arrived back at the Edwards' mansion with a handcuffed Stan. Danny had got his victory. He had taken his 'win' back.

But he'd forgotten about Rachael.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" she cried – then her eyes were instantly drawn to where her husband was being escorted away. "Stan?" she murmured, nowhere near loud enough for him to hear her. Then a whispered: "What's happening?"

"Rachael..."

Danny was swiftly cut off as Harman strode up to her and snapped: "Don't talk to him, Rachael."

Danny scrubbed a tired hand across his eyes. "Alright," he said, with a shake of his head. "Don't talk, just listen. There are going to be a lot of people – law enforcement people – in and out of your house for the next few days." He looked at her, sincerely. The one thing they'd never lost between them was the strength of their love for their daughter. "I know you don't want Grace exposed to that, so she'll stay with me for the weekend." His eyes softened; he was convinced none of this was Rachael's fault. "Send a car to pick her up from school on Monday."

Rachael nodded, but then Harman stepped in: gently grasping her elbow and guiding her away; all the while talking quietly to her.

As he watched them go, Danny became aware of Steve's presence at his side. He appreciated it.

"So do you think they'll find anything?" Steve asked then unnecessarily added: "The feds?"

"I don't know. I don't care." Danny was suddenly achingly tired. He offered a small smile. "Right now, curtains are twitching and rumours are starting – Stan's reputation's going to take a hit."

"Even if there's no real evidence," Steve agreed – skilfully guiding his friend towards his car as they spoke. "You know what they say..." He offered a sidelong smile: "Mud sticks."

"Mud sticks?" Danny repeated, shaking his head. "You know, I should hate that phrase as much as I hate 'where there's smoke'..."

"But you don't?"

"I don't. Not right now." Danny took a deep breath and smiled. "Right now, it sounds pretty good."

THE END


End file.
